Afterwards ~Tragedy~
is the fourth episode of Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. Story On Earth, the doctor reported that Shohei has no symptoms of brain damage but sensed thatnhis heart may have something to so with it. On Zain, Orb and Dyna fought against Bezelbs and an infected Birdon. Seeing how Orb poorly handles the battle, Juggler took over the Suzark's control and saved the giant from being infected before busting into Psychi's base. Upon entrance, they party faces off against man-sized Bezelbs. Dyna transforms into Strong Type and took care of the Bezelbs before scaring Birdon away. Both Ultras revert to their human hosts, where Gai not only recognize who Dyna is, but also pays his apology for his inexperience before they regroup with Juggler and the Kanon guardsmen. Leaving the Bezelbs to Juggler, Micott and Ricca found their captain being held captive within electric prison. It was revealed that because Raigou can't agree with Shinra's words, he was kidnapped and replaced with an impostor to "assassinate" Amate, forcing the young queen to comply with the military captain's orders. As they regrouped with Juggler, another Bezelb appears but Juggler shielded Micott, causing him to be infected with the Kugutsu. The poison's effect took effect as Juggler forcefully attack his own comrades. As Asuka and Gai arrived, the former eliminates majority of the Bezelbs through Dyna's light while Gai hold Juggler off until Shinra shove the Tree of Life's seed into the former, expelling the Kugutsu influences. Seeing the turns of the events, Psychi and the rest of the Bezelbs escape with a space ship and warp drives. The party boards into Suzark and tries to do the same but seeing the engines were sabotaged by Psychi beforehand, forcing them to travel at moderate speed. After serving them with canned foods (to which Asuka complies as "nostalgic") Shinra reveals on how the commotion happened: he was deceived by Raigou to travel into the prisoner planet but managed to escape on the ship's escape pod. Although he navigated his pod to Kanon, he was attacked by the Bezelbs in the midway and ended up in Psychi's prison. His objective was to conduct an experiment with the War God's genetic and keeps Shinra locked to prevent him from stopping Amate into becoming the War God. The scientist also slipped out that the seed from the Tree of Life is the cure for Kugutsu and through his war on Kanon, Amate will transform into the War God while her encounter with the Queen Bezelb shall change the fate of light and darkness. Psychi's ship arrived earlier and Gai tries to use Orb's energy but was prevented by Asuka due to his limits. Instead, he contact Musashi/Ultraman Cosmos through telepathy and asked the blue Ultra to do the job. On Earth, Shohei was discharged but constantly keeping an eye on the seed. As he left the laboratory, Shohei finds himself in Kanon's castle but once he tries to reach Amate, he disappears. Not long after, the alarm rings as Bezelbs invaded Kanon and Psychi reveals himself through a large hologram and demanded the queen once more before he launches a full scale attack in the morning. Raigou ordered his men to prepare for the attack and have the queen to use her power as the War God. B\Storming the castle, they discovered that the queen had fled to the forest. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Origin The First *Ultraman Dyna **Flash Type **Strong Type Kaiju/Seijin *Bezelb *Kugutsu Birdon Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes